ryutaro was angry
by satoru mochii
Summary: yuri godain ryu, ryu marah. ABAL!


ryutaro was angry.

pair: ChiiTaro/MoChii

genre: Romance, Friendship, Humour

Rating: T

WARNING: GAJE, ABAL, OOC DAN DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

casts: Chinen yuuri, Morimoto Ryutaro

"jadiii anak mama ini udah SMA ya? haha jangan minta disuapin lagi ya." ejek yuri sambil nyubit2 pipi chubby ryu.

"nggak akan! dasar bishounen~! yang sukanya meluk2 mamanya. dih memalukan" balas ryu dengan wajah sinis sambil menatap yuri seram.

"ehh enak aja, aku ga bishounen, dan aku ga pernah meluk2 mama." elak yuri dengan penuh alasan maut menghantam tubuh.

"ahhh boong! aku tau yur, kamu tuh tiap hari kerjaannya nyiumin ketek mamamu." kata ryu lagi seraya melepas cubitan yuri yang sakit di pipi chubby kanannya. " sakit yuur, kamu tuh jangan nyubit2! pipi orang napa!" ryu agak marah karena yuri nyubit pipinya.

"enak aja, aku ga pernah nyium ketek mamaku. sembarangan kalo ngomong! dasar muka..." yuri berhenti sejenak menatap ryu yang udah masang deathglare.

"muka apa yur?" tanya ryu mistis penuh dengan sejuta misteri yang belum terkuak.

"mukaa...itu loh,,,muka imut. haha" sebenernya yuri mau ngomong muka telek, eh salah tapi muka ingusan, abis ryu emang kalo punya ingus kaga pernah dilap sih. "eh2 gimana kabar chii? anjingmu? udah keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya yuri gaje sambil cengir-cengir ala madam dorce.

"chii? ngapain nanya2? bukan urusanmu bakka bishounen!" ryutaro malah berlalu menuju meja makan di ruang kumpul hsj hendak mengambil pisang(?).

"nyolot abis! gue cium baru tau rasa lo." ancam yuri sadis dan memasang wajah yang mampu membuat radiasi nuklir tersebar luas.

"kalo kamu cium aku, aku cium lagi." balas ryu sambil menohok(?) ujung buah pisang ke mulutnya.

"aku cium lagi." balas yuri ga mau kalah sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah ryu yang lagi berdiri nyante kayak orang bisulan(?) di samping meja makan.

"ya aku bakal bales nyium kamu 10 kali! kamu mauu?" ryu tak mau kalah dan malah menantang yuri dengan memasang ekspresi mengancam.

"aku bakal bales 20 kali!"

"ha? ga mungkin kamu mau nyium aku 20 kali! bego!" ryu mencibir yuri yang tingginya cuman sebahunya dia, sambil melahap gigitan terakhir dari pisang fuji(mang ada?) yang ada di genggaman tangannya yang jenjang.

"kalo aku mau?"

"ga mungkin kamu berani."

"kalo aku berani?" yuri malah makin mengancam posisi ryu yang sudah di ujung tebing.

'glek' ryu nelen ludah karena makin merasa bahwa ancaman yuri dapat terwujud. ryu menjauh beberapa senti dari dan beralasan ingin ngambil minum.

"hehe aku aus, aku minum dulu ya." ryu cerenges2 gaje dan kayaknya dia keringet dingin.

"alasan. bilang aja kamu takut? ya kan?" ucap yuri bandel(?) sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepada ryu dan mulai memojokkan ryu ke sofa yang berasa dekat dengan dispenser.

"kaga! ngapain aku takut?"

"bohong. hem2" yuri senyum2 hentai dengan mata yang mampu merobohkan pertahan ryu yang makin goyah(apa coba?)

"nggak!" ryu mulai histeris aneh karena saking takutnya.

"bohonggg!" yuri akhirnya mendorong ryu ke atas sofa dan ryu cuma bisa teriak2 kata2 "nggak: secara lebay dan gaje. hal tersebut membuat yuri geli.

"apa iya?" goda yuri, yuripun memanjat ke pangkuan ryu, sementara ryu udah takut dan horor aja ama kelakuan gila yuri 'kamisama tolong aku' kata ryu dalam hati sambil menutup matanya.

"hahahahaha..."yuri tertawa lebar tepat di depan wajah ryu.

"knp?" ryu bergumam kecil dengan suara yang bergetar.

"ituuu...hahaha wajahmu. haha bego! mana mungkin aku mau nyium kamu!" kata yuri sambil tertawa terbahak2.

"dish gelii! mati lo sna!" ucap ryu gaje sambil monyongin bibir.

"hahahahaa" yuri terus2an ketawa ala mak lampir di atas pangkuan ryu, aneh dan gaje, mana nafasnya bau keju lagi (asem2 gajehahaha).

"woy turun!" ryu mendorong tubuh yuri.

lalu yuri tiba2 kehilangan keseimbangannya, daaaan untuk memperthankan posisinya supaya tidak jatuh, yuri menguatkan pegangannya pada bahu ryu yang berdampaaak...BIBIR YURI DAN RYU MENEMPEL. keduanya membelalakkan mata mereka kaget. tapi entah kenapa mereka hanya diam dan tidak langsung melepas ciuman mereka.

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, ciuman mereka terus berlanjut, sampai 1 menit mereka mulai terbuai(asek). yuri berasa sedikit aneh, tapi yang paling menikmati kayaknya yuri, yuri soalnya memejamkan mata, sambil merem melek gaje(hentai abis hahaha). namun tiba2 ryu sadar dan mendorong wajah yuri dari wajahnya!

"WOYYY! KAMU NGAPAIIIN?" ryu histeris gaje, wajahnya merah padam kayak bis angkot 02.

"nyium kamu." balas yuri polos.

ryupun segera mendorong tubuh yuri hingga tubuh yuri tersungkur di lantai.

"huaah sakit baka!"

"heh gantian!" ryu berteriak horror sambil menerjang tubuh yuri. dan dalam hitungan detik ryu mencium kembali bibir sensual yuri dengan bibir hot miliknya.

cup. ryu mencium singkat bibir yuri dan segera beranjak pergi. namuun...

"eh enak aja! klo kamu cium aku gantian juga!" yuri teriak ga mau kalah dan diapun menarik lengan ryu yang mau bangun, 'cup' yuri berhasil menyapu lembut bibir ryu.

"yuriii! kamu tuh gila yaaa?" ryu teriak gaje sambil ngelap2in bibirnya yang basah(hentai nih author)

"bodo!" yuri berdiri dari posisi telentangnya dan berdiri di depan ryu.

di ruangan itu cuma ada mereka bedua jadi mereka bebas dan leluasa melakukan apapun.

"GANTIAN!" teriak ryu penuh dengan semangat membabi buta dan menerjang yuri, yuripun kabur dan juga berteriak2.

"MAMAAAAAAAAA!" dan hup! ryu berhasil menangkap yuri dan langsung saja ryu mencium bibir tipis yuri dengan new york style(style apa coba? author ngaco).

setelah mencium yuri ryupun kabur, dan yuri mengejarnya kembali hingga mereka terpojok di sudut ruangan yang gelap dan dingin(makin yahuud tuh)

"rasain lo!" yuri mengecup bibir ryu dalam, lamaaaa banget soalnya yuri ga mau ryu malah membalas ciumannya lagi. karena merasa terancam dan diambang kematian, ryu menggigit bibir yuri dengan sangat keras dan menyebabkan yuri teriak histeris.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" jerit yuri sambil memegangi bibir bawahnya yang digigit ryu!"

"rasain!" cibir ryu gemeteran.

"shit!" yuri memegangi bibirnya dan betapa kaget beserta shocknya dia saat melihat bibirnya berdarah akibat gigitan ryu yang tajam, setajam duri mawar yang menohok jiwa.

"waaaaa berdaraaaaaaaaaaah!" yuri gila sembari shock!

"ha? masa?" ryu berusaha melongok ke arah bibir yuri, dan ryu juga bergidik ngeri melihat bibir yuri udah dipenuhi warna merah yang berasal dari darah segar khas anak remaja. yuri jadi keliatan seperti abis makan orang.

"sakit." ucap yuri lirih sambil menahan air matanya yang mau jatuh(manja luuh)

"duh, kamu sih! aneh2 aja mainannya!(mainan? kalo mainan kayak gitu yang beneran gimana?)" ryu sedikit merasa bersalah, dia segera mengambil kotak tissue dan mengelap darah yang ada di bibir yuri dengan tissue.

"perih oncom! pelan2 naapa." ujar yuri sinis sambil nempeleng kepala ryu.

"bentar bego! namanya juga lecet ya pasti perih! lu punya otak dimana sih?" balas ryu jengkel karena ga terima palanya yang seksi itu ditempeleng.

"Oon!" yuri sinis.

'ckrek' tiba2 terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang yang berpostur tbuh tinggi kurus masuk.

"eh kalian lagi ngapain?" tanyanya penuh dengan rasa shock.

"inooooooooo..inii si yuri! tadi mkan kesodok garpu!" jawab ryu gugup "trus berdarah, jadi aku bantu lap" kau bohong nak.

"yakin? kalian ga ciuman kan?" tanya inoo hati2.

"NGGAAK!" Ryu dan yuri histeris sambil memasang ekspresi kaget.

"ohh baguslah, bahaya kalau kalian ampe ciuman, bisa keterusan dan jadi kebiasaan, lalu mulailah tumbuh benih2 cinta sejati diantara kalian. itu namanya yaoi dan menyeramkan sekali kalau hal tersebut terjadi pada kalian berdua yang masih mempunyai masa depan yang panjang." inoo ceramah panjang lebar sebelum kembali menutup pintu.

ryu dan yuri cuma tatap2an gaje.

sementara di luar ruangan.

"hehe, dasar anak muda, mbok ya kalo ciuman diem2 aja, nah ini berisik bener, ya jelas kedengaran" ucap inoo hentai, sebenernya inoo udah berada di depan pintu dan menguping yuri dan ryu sejak awal ryu ngejar2 yuri. hehe

FIN!\

ANEH? REVIEW!


End file.
